


Offering

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis comes home to Ignis’ new purchase.





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus drives like the hyper-masculine train wreck of an alpha he is, but Noctis just can’t be bothered to do it himself. Ignis’ smooth, levelheaded approach is definitely preferred. Unfortunately, Ignis is unavailable, which is suspicious in and of itself. Ignis is a busy man, but usually, _nothing_ comes before serving his alpha. 

Noctis gets out of his shield’s car and waves goodbye in the underground parking lot beneath his apartment complex. He tells himself not to dwell on it—he’s made it perfectly clear that Ignis is allowed a life of his own. Noctis _wants_ him to have a life of his own. So when Ignis claims to be too busy to pick Noctis up from training, Noctis has to respect that. And he has no right to be annoyed that Ignis has dared to prioritize something else. 

He spends most of the elevator ride up being _kind of_ annoyed. He won’t say anything—wouldn’t dare. Ignis is the perfect omega in every respect—he might try to smuggle vegetables into Noctis’ diet for Noctis’ own good, but if Noctis ever put his foot down, Ignis would instantly fall into line. And Noctis doesn’t want that. He’d die of boredom with the typical bland, submissive omega. He craves personality. He craves a ripe omega in his arms. 

It occurs to him, as he exits the elevator, that training with Gladiolus might’ve gotten his temperature and hormones too stirred up. He takes a deep breath to reel it in before he enters his apartment. 

Ignis is home. He can smell it. He resists the urge to hunt Ignis down and throw him against the nearest well, strip and bite him, rut against his pliant body and—

Noctis kneels down to unlace his boots, then sniffs the air again, because there’s _another_ smell.

Ignis is home. Something with tomato sauce is cooking. And there’s another omega around. 

That freezes Noctis. He sniffs the air again. The other omega smells _good_ , which is saying something, because Noctis is picky enough for Gladiolus to constantly make fun of him for it. He’s never wanted a second omega, doesn’t care if most nobles his age get whole harems. He never finds the ones the councils offer appealing. But this one...

Noctis hurries out of his shoes, jacket, and turns the corner. A thick duvet is bundled up into a nest on the living room floor, and a skinny, blond omega is curled up inside it. Several of Noctis’ video game cases are scattered around the nest, two of his consoles pulled to the edge of their shelves. Someone was rifling through his collection. Even though omegas are supposed to cook and clean and almost never game. Ignis is an exception. Noctis loves Ignis for the way he kicks Noctis’ ass in King’s Knight. 

Ignis is in the kitchenette, stirring a pot on the stove. Noctis is torn between rushing at him and marching over to the sleeping omega in the living room. Noctis needs a better look. The omega’s back is to him, so Noctis can’t see his face. Or which game is sticking out of the nest, still half-held in the omega’s hand. 

He hears the stove click off. Noctis turns to look at him, and Ignis gestures over, so Noctis goes. 

He lets Ignis usher him around the bend towards his bedroom. He knows he needs to keep his voice down, because it’d be cruel to wake an omega in a stranger’s home to the sound of an irate alpha, but he can’t help the hiss in his voice. “What the heck is going on?”

Ignis, crisp and clean and all around delectable, informs him, “I’ve purchased a second omega for you.”

Noctis’ mouth falls open. Shock courses through him, follows swiftly by irritation. He has to make a genuine effort to rein it in so his anger doesn’t stink up the apartment. He directs that upset purely at Ignis. “How did you... _why_ would you even—” 

“I apologize,” Ignis cuts in. Noctis can sense Ignis’ pheromones trying to placate him. He tries to resist. “But while I love you deeply and wish to serve you well, I also enjoy my intellectual pursuits. You’ve asked me to maintain my own interests, and I would like to continue my studies, physical training, work with the council, and work as your assistant and advisor. Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, I’ve come to realize that I simply _can’t_ do all of that _and_ satisfy you like I should.”

Noctis frowns. He knows Ignis has an incredible amount on his plate, and it’s always irksome to think of how ragged he must run himself. The obvious solution is for Noctis to rely on Ignis less, and he means to say that, even though he knows that he actually wants _more_ of Ignis’ time. Ignis doesn’t give him the chance to interrupt. “You’re a wonderful alpha, Noct. I feel truly blessed to be yours. And it’s very kind of you to allow me all this freedom, but you _do_ deserve to have your needs met. You deserve more attention than I can give you. I’ve tried to reconcile this in the past by sleeping less and working harder, but that’s only worried you. Unfortunately, I simply can’t do this alone. So I’ve come to the conclusion that you require a second omega.”

“I don’t—”

“You _do_. You need a friend, not someone working for you like Gladio and myself, but someone who can just _be_ with you in the in-between, someone else for you to play with whenever you like. You deserve that much. Please, Noct. Accept this.”

Noctis’ mouth works open and closed, but he has no words. He stares at his partner, struggling, and finally manages, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you worry enough about me. If you mean why didn’t I consult you about bringing in this omega, then I would’ve thought that would be obvious. I’ve hinted at getting a third partner in the past. You always insist that I am enough for you. And I am flattered. I do appreciate that sentiment. But I truly wish for you to be served properly, and I believe this is the only way to accomplish that.”

It’s true. Noctis’ would’ve said that. He always says that. He’s had dozens of omegas pushed on him before, but it always felt like an insult to Ignis, his first and only. It feels so bizarre to even think of having someone else. He flounders and asks, “So... you just... went and _bought_ one...?”

“Hardly,” Ignis snorts. “I’ve been painstakingly searching for months for someone that both of us would like, and that also wouldn’t be too intimidated by Gladiolus. I conducted my second interview with Prompto’s family today. While I realize it’s unorthodox for an omega to make the purchase of another omega, I wear your collar, and the royal seal speaks for itself. His parents were quite happy to make the exchange, and the contract came with the standard amendments should either of you decide to dissolve the bonding. It’s on the table for when you’re ready to look over it—it will require your signature if you decide to keep him. His family seemed to think he’d never find an eligible alpha, but I’m certain he’ll enjoy you, and even more certain that you will adore him.”

If it were anyone else, Noctis would throw a fit. _No one_ tells him who he’ll like. Except Ignis. Ignis probably knows. It still irks Noctis though, and he can’t help a level glare that doesn’t seem to have any effect on Ignis at all.

A yawn punctures the silence, and Noctis looks back towards the living room. The new omega’s waking up. Ignis quietly repeats, “His name is Prompto Argentum. Try him. _Please_.”

Noctis absently nods and leaves Ignis and the argument. He strolls into the living room and kneels down—the omega spots him and snaps to attention. In his haste to sit up, the game case topples out of his nest: _Justice Monsters X._ Noctis’ current favourite.

The omega—Prompto—blinks dazedly at Noctis and blurts, “Whoa, you’re even hotter in person. I mean—uh!” He blushes bright across his smattering of freckles, and Noctis’ chest physically constricts. Prompto’s _hot._

Noctis instantly wants him. Noctis hates that Ignis is right. It helps that Prompto’s dressed like some teenage punk band reject. He smiles half hopefully, half goofily. Noctis is blushing too.

Noctis awkwardly ice-breaks, “Do you, uh... like Justice Monsters?”

“Love it,” Prompto chirps, seeming eager to have a question to answer. A conversation. “I mean, uh... I’ve only played at the arcade a few times, and the mobile spin-off... can’t afford to keep up with the console games...” He scratches the back of his head. He has none of the grace or posturing of the ‘well-bred’ omegas usually pushed on Noctis. 

He’s perfect. Noctis can’t wait to spoil him rotten. Noctis looks back towards the kitchenette, where Ignis thankfully has his back turned and thus isn’t giving Noctis the ‘I told you so’ look. 

Noctis plucks up the case, pulls out the disc, and pops it into the machine. Then he’s grabbing the remote in one hand and Prompto’s wrist in the other. He drags Prompto to the couch to start playing, and begrudgingly calls on the way, “You’re forgiven, Specs.”


End file.
